Earth
by lrschasecb3
Summary: Earth était une terre fantastique ou créatures mythiques vivaient entre elles, se déclarant régulièrement la guerre. Earth était divisée en plusieurs parties selon la nature de ses habitants. Une partie en particulier, Polis avait un fonctionnement très spécial. Habité par des loup garou, elle était divisée en trois domaines différents. Half-Blood, Arcadia et TonDC.


**Bonjour, Bonjour !**

**Alors voilà je suis une grande fan de The 100**

**Mais j'ai également grandie avec Percy Jackson (définition de "grandir" pour moi : j'ai passé deux ans à lire deux fois chaque livres de Percy Jackson et des Héros de L'Olympe)**

**Et par la même occasion j'adore tout ce qui est créature surnaturel.**

**J'ai donc naturellement écrit un crossover entre The100 et PJ.**

**("pj100" hesiter pas a aller le lire)**

**J'ai déjà écrit et poster ce crossover depuis un mois ou plus si je ne me trompe pas.**

**Mais jai eu une idee d'histoire plutôt intéressante dond j'en ai ecrit un deuxième**

**(enfin je suis entrain).**

**Voici donc un nouveau crossover avec des perso. de The 100, des perso. de PJ et même des OC**

**Donc BREF tout ça pour vous raconter ma vie et vous souhaiter "bonne lecture"**

**PS. penser à dire ce que vous pensez du premier chapitre en commentaire ça prend pas longtemps et ça fait plaisir. (et dans la mesure où je suis complètement folle de pingouin et que vous n'avez rien à dire... bah marqué juste "pingouin". c'est cool les pingouin)**

Earth était une terre fantastique ou créatures mythiques vivaient entre elles, se déclarant régulièrement la guerre. Earth était divisée en plusieurs parties selon la nature de ses habitants. Une partie en particulier, Polis avait un fonctionnement très spécial. Habité par les lycaons aussi appelés loup garou elle était divisée elle même en trois domaines différents.

Le premier domaine, Half-Blood était habité par plusieurs grandes familles : Les Jackson, les Grâce, les Di Angelo et les Chase. D'autres familles ou meutes reconstruites foulaient ses terre mais pas des aussi puissants. Parmis elles : la meute McLean/Solace, les McWolf et l'Omega dernière survivante des Rhestal.

Le deuxième domaine, Arcadia était lui aussi habité par une puissante famille, les Pike, qui se devait de cohabiter avec la meute Lycan/Møn et des plus insignifiantes meute Murphy, Queen ou encore Mares.

Pour finir le plus puissant domaine souvent visé dans les conflits pour l'étendue de ses terres, TonDC. Comme les autres domaines Polis habitait des familles très puissantes mais rien égalant les Blake, les Jezey ou les Wood. Ces familles était un peu considérés comme des légendes. Les Ice et la meute Griffin/Vallée cohabitaient avec ces trois puissantes familles.

Avec ces trois puissants domaines, les guerres, la manipulation et les alliances étaient bien évidemment de sorti et chaque premier membre de famille était destiné à solidifier des alliances via leur mariage.

Nous voilà donc à TonDC dans la meute et famille Blake.

Aurora Blake observait ses enfants courir et jouer à travers le vaste étendu d'herbes qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Ses trois petit loup, Annabeth l'aînée d'à peine 12 ans poursuivait son frère et sa soeur dans son corps de loup ce qui était pour un enfant de son âge très impressionnant. Son plus jeune frère Bellamy, courrait pour ne pas être touché et sa jeune soeur Octavia âgée de seulement 7 ans se contentait d'escalader les arbres de sa hauteur. Aurora souria devant ce spectacle tout en entendant un de ses vieil ami asseoir à ses côtés.

**-Tu ne devrais pas être là Marcus. **souffla la femme.

**-Je sais, mais je manquerais ce magnifique tableau n'est ce pas ? **répondit Marcus Kane.** Après tout c'est aussi ma fille.**

**\- Officiellement ce n'est que la mienne et celle d'un loup jamais retrouvé. **lui rappella la jeune mère.** Tu devrais partir, l'Apha Wood devrait arriver d'un instant à l'autre. Son premier fils Lincoln devrait épouser notre fille.**

**\- Déjà. Elle n'a que 12 ans et la voilà bientôt fiancée. Annabeth devrait pouvoir choisir son époux.**

**\- Annabeth a bien le choix, entre l'aîné des Wood ou celui des Jezey.**

**\- Les Jezey sont connus pour être la cause de nombreux bains de sang, on ne peut laisser notre fille épousé un de leur enfant. **précisa Marcus.

**-Je le sais, c'est pourquoi la voilà destinée à l'aîné des Wood ! **s'indigne Aurora avant d'apaiser son ton. **Je sais que les coutumes des sorciers sont bien différentes, mais Annabeth s'est révélée plus lycaon que sorcier. On ne peut laisser découvrir notre relation passée, donc s'il te plaît part avant que les Wood n'arrive.**

Marcus accepta et disparu en un dernier sourire. Bientôt la famille Wood arriva. Titus Wood avançait en premier tenant fermement une petite fille par le bras. Alors que la petite fille se débattait les enfants Wood suivaient calmement leur père, à l'exception de la jeune Anya qui semblait essayer de se calmer devant la violence dont faisait preuve son père envers la petite fille. Aurora salua de façon diplomate l'Alpha des Wood.

**\- Cette gamine rôdait autour de vos terres.** cracha Titus.

**\- Si je ne me trompe pas, c'est un lycaon, ce n'est pas comme si elle était une enemie. **dit Aurora.

**\- Mais elle n'est pas de la famille Blake et n'a rien à faire chez vous.**

**-Hé bien elle l'est désormais, lâchez la.** décréta Aurora avant de s'abaisser à la hauteur de l'enfant. **Comment t'appelles-tu et qu'elle âge as-tu mon enfant ?**

**-Raven Reyes. J'ai 8 ans.**

**-Bien, tu es ici chez toi.** dit la femme avant d'appeler ses enfants. **Venez les enfants, je vous présente la famille Wood. Voici Alexandre, Anya et Lincoln et voici Raven Reyes elle va faire partie de notre famille désormais. Vous voulez bien allez jouer tous ensemble le temps que je puisse parler avec monsieur Wood ?**

**-Oui Maman !** s'exclamèrent Octavia et Bellamy.

**-Tu** **les surveilles Annabeth. **demanda Aurora à sa fille dans un sourire attendrissant.

Tout les enfants partirent donc plus loin dans la vallée et les deux adultes purent discuter.

**-Alors pourrais-tu m'expliquer en quoi le mariage de mon fils unique et de ton aînée me serait plus avantageux qu'un mariage entre Lincoln et la fille Jezey ?**

**-Tu sais très bien la réputation des Jezey. Leur meute s'est formée dans le sang et la violence.**

**\- Mais elle reste d'une puissance impressionnante.** souligna Titus. **Qui pourrait m'assurer que t'as fille ne devienne que le quart de celle des Jezey ?**

Pendant que les adultes discutaient du futurs de leurs enfants, les enfants en question jouaient un peu plus loin. Octavia, Raven, Bellamy et Lincoln jouaient ensemble alors qu'Alexandre lisait un peu plus loin et qu'Anya parlait avec Annabeth.

**-Alors comme ça tu vas épouser mon frangin ? **demanda Anya.

**-Je vois, c'est ça l'"importante discussion" avec ton père. **souffla Annabeth.

**-Ouaip, vois le côté positif, on sera belles soeurs.** dit Anya en lui donnant un coup d'épaule.

Annabeth sourit devant le optimiste de son amie avant d'apercevoir un homme près de sa soeur et de Raven. L'homme était imposant et assez effrayant. Annabeth montra l'homme du doigt à Anya avant de donner un coup de menton en direction de la soeur de cette dernière, lui demandant silencieusement de rester avec elle. Annabeth se dirigea vers Bellamy et Lincoln leur demandant de rejoindre Anya. Puis elle s'approcha de l'homme releva la tête et d'un ton puissant et demanda.

**-Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous sur nos terre ?**

**\- Je cour, je me cache, je chasse... Je cour, je me cache, je chasse... Je cour, je me cache, je chasse...** répéta l'homme.

Je cour, je me cache, je chasse... Je cour, je me cache, je chasse... Cour, cache, chasse. C'est mots disaient vaguement quelque chose à Annabeth. Elle avait déjà lu quelque chose qui tournait autour de ses trois mots.

L'homme sourit, il sourit d'un air malsain. Annabeth plaça ses bras devant Octavia et Raven les poussant derrière elle. L'homme sourit encore plus et Annabeth ordonna à ses soeurs de s'éloigner au maximum sans quitter l'homme du regard.

**-Je** **vais devoir vous demandez de partir. **commença poliment Annabeth.

L'homme rit puis attrapa violemment la jeune louve à la gorges la soulevant. Et la Annabeth se souvint où elle avait déjà lu ses fameux trois mots. Ce sont les mots que répètent les créatures infectées par la Folie. Ces créatures sont incontrôlables, plus fortes que les autres et très dangereuses.

Quand Annabeth avait demandé aux deux filles de partir elles avaient bien évidemment obéi et s'étaient précipitées vers la mère Wood.

**-Maman. Maman. Y a un homme là bas. Annabeth nous a dit de partir. Mais elle est seule avec lui.** dit Octavia d'une traite.

Aurora se leva subitement et se précipita vers sa fille. Elle était à 100m de sa fille quand ce qu'elle vit la stoppa net. L'homme soulevait sa fille de plusieurs centimètres par le cou. Elle accéléra de plus belle mais fut retenue par l'Alpha Wood.

**-Attends !** **Regarde !** ordonna t'il.

Aurora se débattait pour s'échapper des bras de l'Alpha alors qu'il gardait son emprise. Elle resta donc impuissante face au spectacle. Quand elle la vit. Elle vit sa fille porter sa main jusqu'à celle de l'homme qui lui tenait la gorges, l'attraper fermement et l'éloigner calmement loin de son cou avec une force plus qu'impressionnante. Elle retoucha de nouveau le sol de ses pieds, tordit le bras de l'homme et le repoussa avec une telle puissance qu'il volla contre un arbre. Ceci aurait pu être tout à fait normal pour un loup garou adulte sur entraîné, seulement Annabeth était loin d'en être un. La force dont elle venait de faire preuve venait de son côté loup, côté qu'elle n'aurait du parfaitement débloquer qu'à partir de ses 16 ans sois dans plus de 4 ans et pourtant la voilà là, droite face à l'homme au sol les yeux luisants d'un reflet d'or. Sa voix encore sous l'effet du loup ne tremblait pas, elle était nette et puissante. Ainsi quand elle ordonna a l'homme même sa mère et l'Alpha Wood plus loin l'entendirent, la puissance dans sa voix.

**-Je ne le répéterai pas, quittez mes terres !** ordonna l'enfant la tête haute. **Maintenant !**

Quand l'homme s'enfuit en courant Titus lâcha l'Alpha des Blake qui se précipita vers sa fille. Ses yeux étaient encore légèrement dorés. La mère inspecta sa fille vérifiant qu'elle n'était pas blessée quand apparue Becca. Becca était une créature tellement ancienne que aucun mot ne pouvait la qualifier, on se contentait de l'appeler l'Ancienne. Elle avait été la toute première à avoir posé un pied sur cette terre et comme beaucoup de gens aimaient le penser, elle sera la dernière à la quitter.

\- **Elle s'est éveillée.** informa l'Ancienne.

**-Elle n'aurait pas dû avant ses 16 ans.** répondit la mère.

**-Mais elle l'a fait. Elle s'est éveillée et qui plus est en Alpha. Je pourrai la nommer si tu me le permets.**

Être nommé par l'Ancienne revenait à hériter d'un surnom, mais cela consistait surtout à devoir ce préparer pour un futur compliqué. Car rare était les nommés mais épique était leur destin.

**\- Faites je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.** remarqua Aurora.

**-Hé bien, Beth L'Alpha au Yeux d'Or te voilà promise à de grandes choses.**

**-Et à mon fils.** rapella Titus. **J'accepte ce mariage il aura lieu après les 20 ans de mon fils.**

**-C'est ce qu'on verra. **sourit Becca avant de disparaître.

4 ans plus tard, dans le domaine d'Arkadia, une jeune adolescente de 16 ans avançait discrètement dans la nuit, jusqu'à la frontière séparant Arkadia de TonDC. Cet grand arbre délimitant les deux domaines donc personne n'avait le droit de s'approcher. Seulement la dénommée Hayley Pike s'en fichait éperdument de ne pas en avoir le droit. Si elle venait jusqu'ici c'était pour rejoindre ses amies, elles venaient la retrouvé à cette heure précise en ce lieu précis. Hayley grimpa à l'arbre attendant l'arrivée de ses amies qui ne tarda pas à apparaître. La première arrivée fut Annabeth Blake que l'on appelait Beth désormais. Venant d'une des familles les plus puissantes de Earth, elle avait débloqué ses pouvoirs à seulement 12 ans et s'entraînait s'en relâche depuis. Son histoire avait traversé les meutes, puis les domaines, avant d'être connue par tous dans chaque parti de Earth. 4 ans après cette événements la jeune femme était connue par tous comme Beth L'Alpha au Yeux D'Or. La secobde fut la jeune Phoebe Jezey de 15 ans. Principalement connue pour la violence de sa famille, ce qui ne coïncidait absolument pas avec son caractère qui était plus tendre qu'un agneau, elle rejoignait tout les jours ses amies avec joie pour s'éloigner de l'ambiance familiale. Anya Wood fille aînée des Wood, avait pour habitude de rejoindre le petit groupe mais cela arrivait de moins en moins souvant se qui expliquait son absence. Elle venait toutes les trois de TonDC et seule Nicole Rhestal venir de Half-Blood elle aussi avait décidé de rejoindre les filles cette nuit. Les quatre ados de 15 à 17 ans ce réunissaient donc toutes les nuits et grimpaient à cette arbre pour passer du temps ensemble.

**-Anya n'est pas venu ? **demanda Hayley.

**-Elle voulait vraiment ce matin, elle a dut avoir un empêchement sûrement dut a sa famille comme d'hab'. **répondit Beth.

Beth était de loin la plus proche d'Anya et la seule qui puis est qui gardait contact presque continu avec elle.

**\- Ha la famille, ça peut être un tel fardeau certains jours.** souffla Hayley.

**\- M'en parle pas mes frères sont insupportable.** répondit Phoebe. **Y a des jours j'ai bien envie de fuguer.**

**-Tu pourras toujours fuguer chez moi je serai ravie de t'accueillir. **dit Hayley en un clin d'oeil.

\- Bah écoutez moi mon petit frère est sympa et mes petites soeurs adorables. se venta Beth. **Et toi Nic' ta soeur jumelle comment elle va ?**

**\- Tranquille elle est toujours aussi... aussi elle. **répondit Nicole ne trouvant aucun mot pour qualifier sa soeur.

Les fille parlèrent de tout et de rien une bonne parti de ma nuit en riant toutes les quatre.

Pendant ce temps dans le domaine Wood, Titus était dans une rage folle envers sa fille Anya. Il l'avait surprise tentant de sortir cette nuit pour rejoindre des amies. Et il avait surtout appris qu'elle entretenait une relation amoureuse avec une d'entre elles et n'avait pas accepté sa bysexualité. Alors qu'il l'insultait et la frappait, sa petite soeur Alexandre tenta d'arrêter son père en vint. Il lui asséna un coup l'envoyant contre un mur où elle perdit connaissance. Lincoln arriva à son tour et usa de la ruse pour stopper les coups de l'homme envers l'adolescente. L'Alpha s'arrêta donc et sortit.

Toujours dans leur arbre les quatre adolescentes riaient au éclat quand Beth décida de rentrer précisant le fait qu'elle devait faire un misterieux léger détour. Elle descendit de l'arbre et parti en courant à la vitesse de loup. Elle arriva rapidement devant la maison Wood, sasura que le père n'y était pas et escaladant la façade en deux saut très agile. Beth arriva devant une fenêtre et tapa deux fois laissa une pause pour taper de nouveau 5 fois repassé et tape 4 fois. Ce code très simple avertissait Anya de sa visite qui s'empressa de lui ouvrir en larme.

**\- Anya qu'est ce qu'il y a mon coeur** ? demanda Beth en la serait dans une tendre étreinte.

**-Mon père il a tout découvert. Il a compris ou j'essayais d'aller et il sait que je défait rejoindre des amie et ma petite amie.**

**-Il sait pour nous ?**

**-Il sait juste que je sors avec une de celle que je devait rejoindre il ignore que c'est toi.**

**-Donc il ne sait rien. Ça va aller.** lui dit Beth en essayant ses larmes.

**-Il est parti énervé.** Beth je crois qu'il va les tuer.

Les yeux de Beth s'ouvrirent en grands ou ma nouvelle et elle commença à faire demi tour pour empêcher le massacre quand Anya la retiens.

**-Beth il va te tuer aussi et la il sera tout.**

**-Je peux pas rester sans rien faire.**

**\- Je sais... juste sois prudente et reviens moi vite. **supplia Anya en embrassant sa petite amie.

**-Promis je reviens.**

Titus arriva devant le grand arbre ou il aperçu trois silouette il se transforma entièrement en loup avant de hurlé. Les trois silouette trop lointaine pour être reconnu se retourna et s'éloigner en courant des qu'elle aperçu l'animal. Titus en pourchassé une qu'il plaquage au sol. Il y vit une jeune femme la peu maye, les yeux vert au cheveux de ma couleur du blé. La folie du monstre qu'était Titus se déchaîne et L'Alpha ne parti qu'une fois le travail achevé.

Quand Beth arriva pour prévenir c'était trop tard. Il ne restait personne. wpersonne à part le corps sans vie et déchiqueté de son amie Nicole.

Beth n'eut pas la force de repasser chez Anya se soir la ayant vu de quoi était capable son père. Elle préféra rentrer cher elle.

La jeune Alexandre qui avait repris connaissance essayait tant bien que mal à se relever. Sacrément blessé à la cheville elle n'y parvint pas avant qu'une femme n'apparaisse devant elle.

**-Qui ****êtes vous ?** demanda l'enfant.

**-Je paris que tu a d'habitude entendu parler de moi. Je me nomme Becca mais on m'appelle l'Ancienne. J'ai décelé ton potentiel quand tu t'es dresser face à ton père.**

**\- Quelle potentiel il m'a mis ko en un coup de poignet et ma sûrement briser ma cheville.**

**-Peut être mais je sais ce que j'ai senti aimerai tu que je te nommé petite ? J'aimerai beaucoup que tu m'autorise à le faire si tu le veux bien.**

**-Pourquoi pas je n'ai rien à perdre.**

**-Je te remercie.** dit la femme en tendant la main à Alexandre pour qu'elle se lève puis elle souffla vers la cheville de cette dernière lui retirant ainsi sa blessure. **Je te souhaite un bon rétablissement Lexa au Masque de Heda.**

Le lendemain, le corps de Nicole fut retrouver, sa soeur fut dévasté mais resta dans le silence. Hayley et Phoebe accusèrent Beth qui avait misterieusement disparu avant l'attaque et Anya fut brise par la nouvelle. Elle décida que sa d'ailes se face à son père ne fera plus jamais souffrir quelqu'un, elle décida que se faiblesse ne feront plus souffrir personne. L'après midi elle se dirigea chez Beth pour rompre avec elle bien décidé à se concentrer sur son entraînement pour devenir moins faible. Cela brisa le coeur de Beth mais elle ne cessa de l'aimer en secret du même amour qu'avait en secret également Anya pour elle.

**OK**

**J'avoue que initialement je n'avais pas prévu de mettre Anya avec Beth (qui je tien a le précisé est un oc.) mais au fur et à mesure je sais pas j'ai eu envie.**

**Donc bref tout ça pour dire que si vous aimeriez voire des couples en particuliers dites le moi en commentaires je seraiserai ravie d'écrire un peu sur eux. **


End file.
